You What Now?
by theperfectdozen
Summary: The Monday after The First Time, Kurt battles with Santana over the necessity of discretion, and Blaine breaks Finn a little.  Rated T for mention of sexytimes.


**A/N: I'm so in love with this pairing that I'm actually starting to scare myself. First time writing them, though. Any constructive criticism on how to treat these two wonderful characters (and the rest of Glee too, I guess) would be greatly appreciated. Eventually I would love to try and write some smut for them. I'd like to hear your thoughts!**

**As always, this is a work of fanfiction and thus is not used to generate any sort of monetary profit. Glee belongs to the Fox Network and the genius that is Ryan Murphy.**

...

When Kurt and Blaine walk into the choir room on the Monday after McKinley High's West Side Story premiere, they're holding hands as if nothing is out of the ordinary. Yet, of course, everything is so far past ordinary that Kurt can barely function. Their first time was magical and loving and everything Kurt could have asked for. Whenever he thinks about it he feels like melting into the linoleum. They even built a fire for Gaga's sake. But despite his complete elation, this is Kurt's first time seeing the rest of his friends since the experience, and he has this gut-wrenching feeling that the entire glee club can sense the change in his sexual status. His intention to act normal isn't helped by the fact that he can't manage to wipe the goofy smile off his face. Blaine also looks insanely happy as he twirls a lollipop in his fingers while wearing the most smug smirk known to man.

They sit down - next to each other today because despite his nervousness, thinking of letting go of Blaine's hand so soon makes Kurt a little sad - without rousing anyone's suspicion. For just a moment, Kurt lets himself relax in the plastic choir chair. He shouldn't have worried over the observation skills of his fellow glee clubbers. Clearly they're more concerned with making out with each other (AHEM MikeandTina) or freaking out over Sectionals (even Kurt has to roll his eyes at their antics considering Sectionals is like, six whole weeks away). Just when he thinks he's safe, though, the door bursts open and Santana strides haughtily into the classroom.

Uh oh.

"What's up, losers?" Santana snarls, hand on her hip and skirt swaying, as always.

"Go away Santana, you're not in New Directions anymore." Finn says dismissively.

"I'd watch your mouth, Free Willy," she says, "and I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I just came to say hi to you ungrateful douchebags."

Kurt raises an eyebrow, "Don't you have your _own_ Glee club to get to?"

"Well yeah, but Britney has extra-help Algebra until three so we're starting a little late today. Not that it matters to you, Ladyparts, why don't you go suck face with your boy-" she stops suddenly, giving Kurt an eerie hawkish look and unabashedly checking Blaine out with a tilt of her head.

Kurt gets a little nervous when he sees comprehension dawn on her face by way of a large, toothy grin. He doesn't want to tell her that she looks like The Cheshire Cat. Or The Grinch. He can already feel two twin red spots taking over his cheeks and he doesn't want to fuel her mood any more than he has already.

But oh look, surprise, she's opening her mouth anyway,

"Wanky!"

Yup, Kurt's entire face is beet red now. Really, he thinks, if he had known he was going to turn into a sunburned lobster today, he wouldn't have worn his pink bowtie. Shaking himself before he could start mentally comparing color palettes, Kurt lifts his chin in defiance, staring at Santana out of one eye and daring her to elaborate.

He should have known better.

"KURT AND BLAINE HAD SEX!" she screams. She adds a point in their direction, too, just to be clear. And shakes it at them.

Panicking as he notices every head whip in their direction, Kurt squeals, "SANTANA!" then lowers his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "I don't think they heard you in _China_!" He's lost the battle with pride now, and starts slinking lower in his seat as the blush moves down his neck.

He hears a chair scrape loudly somewhere behind him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, dude! You're not denying it?" says Finn angrily. Wait, angrily? Why is Finn angry? Kurt doesn't think that makes much sense. He turns and looks at his step-brother.

"Well no, _Finn_, I guess not. Why do you care anyway?"

Finn doesn't answer Kurt, instead shifting slightly so he's glaring at Blaine, who really looks too calm about all the fuss and is still wearing that dorky smirk. Finn yells,

"You deflowered my younger brother!"

Kurt finally loses it, cutting off Blaine's potential response by sitting ramrod straight in his chair and fully turning his body toward where Finn's sitting, "FINN! For the _last_ time I'm three months _older_ than you! And no one deflowered anyone! We're not girls!"

"But he had his...you know...in your...you know! He totally deflowered you!" He puts two fingers together and does this sort of twisting motion, as if to explain the mechanics to the rest of the club as his face flushes a concerning shade of purple.

"WHAT?" Kurt asks as he throws both hands in the air, "That doesn't even make sense! What on Earth are you babbling about?"

"Huh," Blaine exhales. It's the first thing he's spoken since walking into the classroom, and immediately all eyes are on him. Kurt can tell he's not the only person to notice how nonchalant Blaine's acting, but Blaine looks around like he's surprised he has everyone's attention. He sits up a little straighter, snuggles a little more into Kurt's side, and says,

"Aw, they think _you_ bottom."

That maddening smile is still on his face, and he pats Kurt's shoulder affectionately.

"That's so cute," he adds, then crosses his legs resolutely and gives Kurt an amused sidelong look as he basks in the stunned silence that overtakes the choir room.

At this point, Kurt has slouched so far into his seat he's in danger of falling off. Blaine just looks smug, ripping the wrapper off his lollipop in one smooth motion and popping the red candy into his mouth. He even has the audacity to grin around the stick.

Kurt thinks the silence might smother him. It doesn't, unfortunately, but he does suffer a few moments of unbearable tension before he hears Puck's voice from the back of the room say,

"Get some, Hummel!" And suddenly the moment is over, and his friends laugh and fill the air with normal, after-school chatting.

Kurt turns to his boyfriend and says quietly, "You remember that conversation we had a couple of weeks ago?"

Blaine pops the lollipop back out of his mouth (it makes a noise that does incredible things to Kurt's pants) and replies, "Do you mean the one where you told me the three things I should always remember when I'm at Glee Club?"

"Yes that one. What were those three things again?"

"Um, ok let's see," Blaine visibly searches his memory, furrowing his brow in a cute way and _wow_ Kurt should stop wearing pants that were so constricting because the situation is starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"One: Your step-brother is in the Glee club. Two: Your step-brother can't keep a secret. Um...Three: Your dad owns a shotgun?"

Blaine's eyes click into understanding. "_Oh_," he says. He turns over his shoulder to look at Finn, but the hulking boy still has a glazed expression on his shocked face. Blaine waves in his direction,

"Sorry man! Keep it between us?" He says with a raised voice. Finn's lack of response is only slightly worrying. Santana, clearly still listening to their conversation, just rolls her eyes. Kurt can't help but feel a little angry at her complete lack of discretion, but lets it go when he feels Blaine give his hand a squeeze. It'll work itself out.

"Good job, Blaine, you broke him," she says sarcastically and pats Blaine's knee. Kurt just reaches over and steals Blaine's lollipop, sticking it in his own mouth and intentionally giving his boyfriend a smirk.

Mmmm, cherry.


End file.
